


The Sun Tastes Like This

by shealynn88



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke smells like the sea—like salt and freedom and a choice that Nathan doesn't get to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Tastes Like This

The wind moves quietly over the water, bringing the smell of the sea over the boat and past Duke before it hits Nathan with the tantalizing scent of salt and soap and sweat.

“You really following in your old man's footsteps?” The question sounds casual, but Nathan knows better.

He shrugs uncomfortably. “What else am I going to do?”

Duke smiles. “Sail off into the sunset. See where the wind takes you.”

Nathan shakes his head. “I can't. I don't belong anywhere but here.”

“Cause of this?” Duke reaches out slowly, runs his thumb along Nathan's bottom lip.

Nathan looks down. “Because it doesn't _feel_ like anything. Because I'm not even...God, I don't even feel _real._ ”

“So, why do you keep coming back? If I don't feel like anything to you, why are you here?”

Nathan closes his eyes. “What does it feel like to you?” His voice sounds low and urgent—desperate, even to his ears.

“Come on, man, you know I'm not good at this...talking stuff.”

Nathan laughs. “You know five languages.”

Duke grins. “Nine, actually.”

Nathan's smile fades into seriousness. “Tell me.”

Duke moves closer, and he smells like the sea—like salt and freedom and a choice that Nathan doesn't get to make. Nathan watches the shine in his eyes, the curl of his hair, the sheen of sweat on his chest and the way his muscles move minutely as he leans in. “It's like heat,” Duke whispers. “You and me, it's heat and sweat and the best kind of pain. You burn, Nathan, you burn inside and out and you feel _so_ real. You have no idea how real you are.”

 _To me._ Duke doesn't say it, but it lingers in the air between them for a moment before he kisses Nathan, tasting of black coffee and tobacco.

“Like whiskey?” Nathan asks, his voice rough.

“Like a whole bottle of whiskey, burning all the way down,” Duke kisses his neck, letting Nathan bury his face in the crook of Duke's shoulder.

Nathan bites down until Duke's breath catches perfectly, and then he licks slowly over the mark, tasting sweat and sun and heat. “Like this?” he whispers, his hands on Duke's thighs, his mouth tracing down Duke's chest.

Duke sighs and leans back. “Yes. God, yes, just like this.”  



End file.
